Mask of Paint
by Diivine
Summary: Max’s reflections about her relationship with Alec over the time.


**Title**: Mask of paint.

**Author:** Diivine

**Summary**: Max's reflections about her relationship with Alec over the time.

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: Max & Alec.

**Author's note:** Please, be kind : enjoy and let me know it you liked it…

**The mask of paint**

A love relationship doesn't always imply lovers. It can also imply best friends, family or soul mates.

The best of friends are meant to stick together and tell secrets you never would have thought sharing before. They are meant to be there and reassure you simply by their presence. They are meant to tell you the truth, even if you're not prepared to believe it. Contrary to the family bounds, you choose it and appreciate it for the fact that it was your choice of relations.

Family isn't that much fun. You don't get to choose it, you don't get to appreciate it fully, but some past experiences, some educational background and mostly, blood ties binds you with it. You have to accept it, but a part of you has already accepted wherever bad things the family could do for you or make you do.

Soul mates are another thing. It doesn't matter if you look up to it all your life, you won't find it; it finds you. Soul mates' relationship hits you in the face when you never thought it would or could. It is a rare type of love, one that is secluded and exclusive. When it happens, the world around you seems different. It becomes less lonely because of the total understanding of one person that thinks the same way you do. Judging does not exist in that kind of connection.

Take Alec for example. He wasn't a lover. That was for sure. At least, he wasn't at the moment I though those words.

When I met him, I got to adjust to his presence suddenly. The fact that he was twin with my lost brother didn't really help for that matter...

I first thought my relation with him was family related. We had the same background experiences and in a weird kind of way genetic familiarities. He was like a brother; in fact he wore the face of a lost brother. I had to tolerate him as he tag along and screwed my life up with his shitty deals. I got him referred as my pain-in-the-ass, like little brothers are to grown up sisters.

But he got older too and learned how life really was.

He then became my friend, a best friend even. As we sat and spoke the truth, stared in the silent and dark night, high above city's lights, I came to that conclusion. We didn't even have to talk out aloud to be understood. And that was when I realise that he was an act. He was a well developed and well played role. He was an actor that was hiding behind his make-up.

He wasn't what he seemed to be. He was totally different. He was like me.

He was like family but he wasn't really like it either; because he got to pick me, and I got to choose him over the time we got together.

He wasn't exactly like a friend; or neither was he simply a best friend. We didn't have to spoke to understand our emotions anymore. As we sat there, next to each other, we knew the other and our thoughts were the same.

Soul mates aren't meant to be friends at first sight. You first have to come to the realisation that the other understand you to a point no other person could.

I watched him carefully from the corner of my eyes as he was staring the city below us, his legs spread in front of him. He looked lost in thoughts. That was when it hit me; he was so beautiful. Not only physically. Yes, we were meant to be perfect, but perfection is easily spoiled wherever you do with it. I loved the man he had become.

I leaned over him and put my head on his shoulder. He started a little, as if he had been drawn out of a distant place. He placed his left arm around my shoulders to make the position more comfy and he kissed the top of my head. I smiled and looked up to meet his eyes. He looked down and as if we had done it billions time already, we kissed.

What is wonderful with relationships is the fact that they are meant to evolve.

Fin


End file.
